Harry Potter and the Gift of the Magi
by Voldemort's Mistress
Summary: AU as of HBP I'm not good at summaries, but here I go. There is a new class at Hogwarts. Harry finds a girlfriend. Ron gets a girlfriend. Jealous!Ron, Unevil!Draco, and many more in this story.


Chapter One  
  
Captain's Rules  
  
The Captain is always right  
If the captain is wrong see Rule #1  
  
Harry felt he was rudely awoken in the middle of the night. In a way he felt it was a good thing he was awoken. He was having another nightmare what happened in the Department of Mystery. In the dream Vold- I mean He- who-must-not-be-named, was killing all of the people Harry cared most about. Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Professor Lupin, the Weasleys, Dumbledore, Luna, his Mum, Dad, and the faces just kept repeating themselves each time going faster and faster. Harry tried to save his friends and family, but as much as he tried to the ropes holding him down to the same tombstone he was tied to during the Triwizard Tournament made him helpless.  
  
As he stumbled around trying to find his glasses he tripped and hit his head. He grabbed his glasses and looked around for the reason of his wakening. Taking a third look around his room he then realized that there was an owl sitting outside his window waiting for him to open it. Harry rushed to the window and opened it. Since he did not recognize the owl he figured it was a Hogwarts owl. As he took the letter from the owl and sure enough, he noticed the Hogwarts crest imprinted in purple wax. Harry took out the letter. It said:  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WTHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
This year at Hogwarts there will be a new class. We cannot indulge what will be taught in this class until you are accepted into it. This class will be for students Third year and above. In approximately three days you will receive a test to see if you qualify for the class.  
  
Sincerely,  
Minevera McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
While Harry was contemplating on this new class he notice another letter in the envelope.  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WTHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are proud to inform you that you are the new Gryffindor sixth year male Prefect. Congratulations. Here is a full list of this year sixth year Prefects.  
  
|House |Boys |Girls | |Ravenclaw |Anthony Goldstein |Padma Patil | |Hufflepuff |Ernie Macmillan |Hannah Abbot | |Gryffindor |Harry Potter |Hermione Granger | |Slytherin |Draco Malfoy |Pansy Parkinson |  
  
Also enclosed in this letter is your badge. You are expected to up hold all of Hogwarts rules better than you have the past five years. We believe you only broke rules in the past for the good of the student body. Therefore we believed you to be the perfect candidate for this year Prefect. Please do not make our decision in vain. If you accept the position of Gryffindor male Prefect please send an owl.  
  
Sincerely,  
Minevera McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
As much as Harry has gotten in trouble and gotten house points taken away because of him, he was surprised that he was a Prefect. Also he was wondering why he was named Prefect when Ron was Prefect the year before. Did something happen where Ron wouldn't be able to be a Prefect? Of course he always wanted to be a Prefect, though he never told anyone, he never expected to actually become one. Hermione's name he, of course, wasn't surprised to see on the list.  
  
I wonder what that new class is about. I bet if someone knew it would be the Weasley's and the Malfoy; Malfoy always seems to know about what's going on during the next year at school. Harry thought as he wrote a short note to McGonagall accepting and thanking her for the position of Perfect. Then a note to Ron and Hermione telling them all about him making Perfect and asking about what they new about the test and if they were going to take it. He also asked Ron why he wasn't on the Prefect list anymore.  
  
Harry knew that after last year (Sirius dying, Voldemort being acknowledged, and the whole prophesy thing going on) he wanted whatever skills he could acquire so he could rid the world of evil. Anything would help. He just hoped he would pass the test. He was sure Hermione would get into the class and if she did and he didn't maybe she would teach him some of the things she was taught.  
  
I sure have been thinking of Hermione a lot lately. It's probably 'cus I'm worried about her –and Ron- since Voldemort has come into the public eye a month before. Harry remembered all too well what happened that night he and his friends went to the Department of Mysteries to save Sirius.  
  
Harry had been tricked into going. Voldemort implanted a false vision in his head that showed Harry that Voldemort had Sirius. Harry the heroic, noble Gryffindor he is played right into Voldemort's hand and came rushing to "save" Sirius a move which ended up costing Sirius his life. Harry shook his head as if to remove that memory. Harry knew he couldn't of stopped it and that it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help but feel guilty about the whole thing. 


End file.
